


I will buy you a Garden

by omi



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi/pseuds/omi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KlaineFriday's prompt on tumblr! The prompt was<br/>Farmer Blaine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will buy you a Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! *waves* I haven't stopped writing either of my other two stories. I just wanted to fill this prompt. I promise to get back to work writing asap! Thanks for reading!

Kurt flew down the backwaters road. After nearly a quarter of an hour on the road, his lips were still pursed, his coffee untouched and he was sure that his steering wheel had permanent grips pressed into it from his hands. His anger, however, had still not abated.

"When I get my hands on the bumbling idiot who nearly ruined me." Kurt said out loud to no one.

He was THE premier couture wedding designer in New York. He had a line for male, female and children's fashions. And last night had ended in disaster as all of the floral arrangements he'd personally picked out and had paid to have assembled had arrived, not assembled . Luckily he'd been able to pull a few people who semi knew what they were doing to man a floral assembly line. They'd managed to finish ten minutes before the first model was due on the runway. Just enough time for Kurt to throw back on his jacket and make a final check of his line.

He'd used this farm before. Anderson's flower farm had been his secret weapon in his last several shows. He had received several inquiries into where he was getting the flowers in his lines, but as of yet he didn't reveal his source.

However now he was going to find Mr. Blaine Anderson and give him a piece of his mind.

Trees parted before him and finally revealed his destination. A small rustic house on the right and a large greenhouse to the left. And then what looked like miles of flat multicolored land. Kurt paused, the scene before him was breathtakingly beautiful. There was even a weeping willow tree that hung down around a gazebo by a pond.

"Have I stepped into fairy land or something? I thought this was supposed to be a farm?" Kurt grumbled as he made his to the house.

"It is a farm, just a horse of a different color," a voice from behind Kurt said.

Whirling around, face screwed up haughtily Kurt opened his mouth to demand that he be taken to see Mr. Anderson but found the words caught in his throat. Standing before him was a short adonis of a man. Dark curly hair, tan skin and what was he doing just standing there barefoot with no shirt on! Only a pair of thin shorts covered his, Kurt had to admit, very nice body.

"Have you come about the cupcakes then?" The man asked.

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and his right eyebrow arched as he continued to take in the man in front of him.

Whose eyes proceeded to roll up right before he collapsed into the dirt.

Everything made sense after Kurt had gotten Blaine into his house and into a cold bath. When Kurt had bent over to check that the man was still breathing, he'd discovered that his flesh seemed on fire. Not willing to let someone die in front of him, Kurt had thrown his jacket into his car and lifted the smaller man into his arms and made his way into the house.

Pictures of Blaine and other people had covered a lot of the walls. A peek at the mail revealed that this was indeed Blaine Anderson. Kurt found the bedroom located near the rear of the one floor house and laid him in it. In the bathroom he was able to find a thermometer.

Blaine's body temperature was a toasty 102.4 degrees. Noticing that there was a bottle of medicine next to a tissue strewn side table, Kurt poured out a dose and managed to get Blaine to swallow it.

Then came the fun part. He'd recalled that when he was younger his dad would run a cool bath for him to bring his temperature down. Hoping that this would help, Kurt borrowed some clothes from Blaine and then got the other man into his tub.

"Are you an elf?"

Kurt, internally relieved that there was now someone else in this situation, turned to see a long blond haired girl in the bathroom doorway. "No, my name is Kurt. Blaine appears to be sick and I was just, uh, trying to take care of him. This is my first time to the farm, is there someone we can call?"

"I can call Santana, but she's not going to like to have to come out of the green house right now," replied the girl. "You must be an elf because you avoided the question. I bet you ride unicorns with Blaine, don't you?"

Kurt looked around the plain white bathroom a bit helplessly. There was something off about this girl, but he needed her to get more help. "Could you please have Santana come and talk with me?"

She laid her head against the door frame and studied Kurt. He felt like he was under a microscope for a moment, before the strange look that had been on her face cleared off and with a cheery "Ok!" She bound out of the house.

Kurt almost prayed that she went to get Santana.

He looked down at Blaine resting the in water. Those shorts hid nothing now and Kurt shifted while mentally scolding himself. One should not be happy to see the almost naked body of a nearly comatose man.

So he waited. And waited. After nearly a half hour and a refill of tub water, Kurt decided that Santana wasn't coming and he should probably get Blaine out of the tub and into bed. Getting the man into the tub was significantly a lot easier than getting a wet slippery him out of it.

After the water was drained, Kurt was glad to see that Blaine showed signs of waking. Or at least movement, he wasn't exactly sure. After getting Blaine into his arms, he squeaked when Blaine shoved face into Kurt's neck and started mumbling.

He carried Blaine back into the bedroom. "Blaine can you hear me?" Kurt didn't really want to put him, while still wet, on the bed.

Blaine's head nodded.

"I'm going to put you down now, can you try to stand for me? Then we can get you dry and back into bed." Kurt felt like he was talking to one of the stupider models he dealt with on a daily basis. No offense to the other models he worked with.

Blaine's head nodded again.

So Kurt shifted and set him on his feet. Surprisingly he stayed vertical. Working as quickly and efficiently as he knew how, Kurt ran and grabbed a towel and started drying off Blaine.

He stared at the wet shorts for only a moment before pulling them off and, with his eyes mostly closed, toweling him dry.

"Swanky."

Kurt was getting a little sick of people talking to him from doorways. He turned to see a dark haired woman standing there. "Santana I presume?"

"Well I know you're not Blainey boy's boyfriend, because he hasn't got one. So who are you and why do you have my boss naked and wet in his room?" Santana started to look at her nails like she really didn't' care about the answer.

"He passed out in front of me after asking about cupcakes and talking about horses of a different color. I, being the caring individual I am, brought him in and tried to make him comfortable. Some girl was here earlier and I thought you'd be here faster. I kinda have to get back to the city, so if you could finish here. I'll just be on my way." Kurt wrapped the towel around a still standing, but mostly swaying Blaine and made to leave.

"Nope, no can do." Santana said.

Kurt stopped and looked down his nose at the woman, "Excuse me?"

"We have too many orders that have to get to the shops and frankly with boss man here down, I'm over run as it is. Orders have been going wrong all day. Since he passed out in front of you that makes him your responsibility. Make sure he doesn't die and I'll be back in a few hours to check on you both. Toodles." Santana turned and walked away.

She just left her boss here with a stranger! He felt a bit sorry for the guy. He turned and saw that Blaine had shut his eyes. Cursing he shook him, "Stay awake for a little longer."

He found boxers in the only dresser in the room, and approved of the neat way everything was organized. He slipped Blaine in them and then rolled him into bed. He once again went through the other man's clothing and pulled out dry clothes to change in. Though he balked at sharing underwear.

Kurt called the office and told them he wouldn't be back in for the rest of the day. Then he went outside to grab his bag and made himself at home in the little house and waited.

It dusk when Kurt spotted Santana making her way over from the greenhouse. He was in Blaine's little, but well stocked kitchen making soup and sandwiches for dinner. He hoped he could at least wake Blaine up to get some soup.

Kurt could feel the heat fading from Blaine's skin and had roused him once to retake his temperature, take some more medicine and drink some water before the man went back to slumber. It looked like Blaine's fever had fallen a bit, however 100.9 was still a bit high.

Kurt pulled a bowl down from the cabinet, at least Blaine had good taste. Even though he lived in a virtual fairytale setting. You could see rows of flowers in different colors in almost every direction you looked, except out the front door.

Santana came in with the blond from earlier following her. She took a seat at the kitchen table. The blond came to look at what Kurt had on the stove.

"I didn't get your name earlier, I'm Kurt," he held his hand out to her.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with the singer," she responded. Her grip was shockingly strong.

"So here's the deal, we have to go take the runs out. We're not just down Blaine, we're down three other people with this flu. Then while we're gone, you're going to stay here and continue to take care of our boss." Santana flipped her long ponytail around.

Kurt folded his hands on his knees, "Look sweetie, I think I've been fairly accommodating so far."

Santana held her iPhone out, "Or we're going to release these pictures I have of the famous designer Kurt Hummel molesting the passed out body of one Blaine Anderson."

He looked at the pictures, "Bitch!"

Santana just sat there like the cat that'd gotten the cream. And she just had. She knew he couldn't afford a scandal like this right now. "Fine," Kurt growled.

Kurt watched them both leave him alone in the house once more. Sighing, he went to check on Blaine, who was still fast asleep. Kurt returned to the kitchen and ate his dinner. It was going to be a long night. He glanced over and saw the new Vogue in the mail pile. Well at least it wouldn't be a complete bust.

Kurt moved his head as he tried to avoid the small amount of light streaming into his eyes, but the couch he'd fallen asleep on was too small for him to do that. With a curl of his lip, he opened his eyes and sat up. It was still very early yet, just dawn it looked like.

He never really got any sleep when in a strange bed, or couch. Standing, he reached out as far as he could and heard several pops. Rotating his shoulder which had decided to stay stiff, Kurt made his way to Blaine's bedroom to check on him.

Only Blaine was no longer there and a quick look towards the bathroom told Kurt he wasn't there either. Not panicking Kurt walked quickly around the small house and when he found the front door unlocked, Kurt hurried outside. It wouldn't do to let all his work yesterday go to waste if Blaine was wondering deliriously around.

Luckily Kurt spotted a figure sitting in the gazebo by the weeping willow. He quickly made his way over. As he got closer, Kurt was relieved to find that Blaine had changed clothes and had brought a blanket out with him.

"You're going to ruin all my work," Kurt said as he got to the gazebo.

Blaine turned his head and Kurt was struck dumb for a moment. He'd forgotten just how beautiful Blaine's eyes were. And now that they weren't clouded with delirium, they seemed to sparkle in the early morning light.

Blaine ducked his head shyly. "I know who you are, but I don't understand why you're here or why you were sleeping in my house last night. Did Santana put you up to this?"

Kurt moved slowly into the gazebo and sat across from Blaine. He shivered slightly at Blaine's warm voice. "I came here yesterday, we had a very short conversation before you decided to gracefully swoon at my feet."

Blaine winced and raised a hand to his mouth, "I didn't really, did I?"

"You did," Kurt said with a laugh. This man before him was precious. Kurt glanced out towards the rows of flowers. He was hard-working. Kurt could tell they had some of the same interests, the vogue subscription and playbills he's seen told him that. And Kurt couldn't deny the attraction he had to the man. Santana had said he was single. Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. It's nice to finally meet you while you're lucid."

Blaine gripped his with a firm, warm hand, "Hello Kurt. Thank you for taking care of me."

Kurt smiled as he patted Blaine's hand, "Don't worry, it was my pleasure." Kurt's smiled widened as Blaine laughed. He wanted to know more about this man with a flower farm.


End file.
